Makeover County
|quest=Makeover County questline |translation= }} Makeover County is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 21.03.2018 Makeover County event, for a duration of 5 days only. It goes together with the Makeover County questline. Story In-game tagline: "Help Cinderella deal with the fashion police in Makeover County!" Geography Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'Easel' (SW) *'Cinderella' (SW) *'Fashion Police' (SW) *'Royal Gates' (SW), portal to sublocation Lonely Prince *'Stagecoach Workshop' (NW), Fairytale Pumpkin (NW) *'Fairytale Studio' (NE) *'Gloomy Dwarf' (S), Festive Table (S), Royal Nobility (E) Objects to take home: none. File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Easel.png|'Easel' File:Cinderella.png|'Cinderella' File:Fashion police.png|'Fashion Police' File:Royal gates makeover county.png|'Royal Gates' File:Stagecoach workshop.png|'Stagecoach Workshop' File:Fairytale pumpkin.png|'Fairytale Pumpkin' File:Fairytale studio.png|'Fairytale Studio' File:Gloomy dwarf.png|'Gloomy Dwarf' File:Festive table makeover county.png|'Festive Table' File:Royal nobility makeover county.png|'Royal Nobility' Resources: special resources are Painted resources (with Magic Paint and Magic Ink), Spider Nest (NE, with Silk Thread), Energy tree, Red Marble (S), Marble (SE); Small Fruit Basket, Box (Zoo gift). Georesources: none. File:Map_makeover_county_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_makeover_county_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_makeover_county_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_makeover_county_ru02.jpg|Russian VK version map Sublocation: Lonely Prince }} Lonely Prince is a sublocation in the temporary location Makeover County. It can be reached through the Royal Gates portal. Structures: Storage (NE, shared with Makeover County storage), Easel (NE), Queue of Princesses (center), Court Dwarf (NE), Court Cooks (SE), Kind Queen (SW), Prince with a Slipper (W), Cinderella (inert), Pumpkin Carriage (NW), Seamstress (E). Decorations: none. Resources: Painted resources (with Magic Paint and Magic Ink). hidden under SW pillar is 1 Hero's Chest ( , contains: ...). Georesources: none. File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Easel.png|'Easel' File:Queue of princesses.png|'Queue of Princesses' File:Court dwarf.png|'Court Dwarf' File:Court cooks.png|'Court Cooks' File:Kind queen.png|'Kind Queen' File:Prince with a slipper.png|'Prince with a Slipper' File:Cinderella brilliant dress.png|'Cinderella' File:Pumpkin carriage.png|'Pumpkin Carriage' File:Seamstress.png|'Seamstress' Event articles |-|Easel= }} The Easel is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County. Tagline: "Your main helper in the fairytale lands. Here you can paint almost everything you need to continue your fairytale adventure." |-|Cinderella= }} The Cinderella is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County. Tagline: "The fairytale beauty that is looking for her slipper.", "A modest fairytale princess who wants to find her lost slipper and meet the prince again." Upgrading Cinderella to stage 2 enables access to the Fashion Police. |-|Fashion Police= }} The Fashion Police is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County. Tagline: "The King appointed the most rigorous judges to evaluate the princesses arriving to the palace.", "The king summoned all the strictest characters of fairytales to be in the fashion police." Completing the structure rewards a Pass to the Palace, which is needed for the Royal Gates portal. |-|Royal Gates= }} The Royal Gates is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County. It enables travel to the sublocation Lonely Prince. Tagline: "Open the way to the palace, where the fitting of the crystal slipper is taking place.", "Guards will never let you pass without the needed documents." The Royal Gates act as a portal and enable travel to the sublocation Lonely Prince. |-|Stagecoach Workshop= }} The Stagecoach Workshop is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County. Tagline: "Local workers know the secret of making the Coachman Potion.", "Here you can make a potion that can transform anything into a carriage... even a pumpkin" |-|Fairytale Pumpkin= }} The Fairytale Pumpkin is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County. Tagline: "Legend has it that you can turn this pumpkin into a carriage with some Coachman Potion!", "It seems this pumpkin already was a carriage once..." Completing the structure rewards a Carriage License, which is needed for the Fashion Police. |-|Fairytale Studio= }} The Fairytale Studio is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County. Tagline: "Use magic to make a Brilliant Dress for Cinderella.", "The Fairytale Studio can make anything, but it needs fairytale Silk Threads for this" |-|Gloomy Dwarf= }} The Gloomy Dwarf is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County. Tagline: "Rumor has it he has never laughed.", "It will be a huge success if the dwarf cracks a smile, and making him laugh is next to impossible." Completing the structure gives the message "Oh-ho-ho! Hilarious! Knock-knock! Who's there?! Banana! Banana who?! Banana split! I haven't laughed like that in a while! Ho-ho-ho! Here, you really deserve this Etiquette Diploma! Ho-ho-ho!" and rewards an Etiquette Diploma, which is needed for the Fashion Police. |-|Festive Table= }} The Festive Table is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County. Tagline: "A place where princesses demonstrate their manners.", "A test for the princess: does she know her way around the plating?" Completing the structure gives the message "Cinderella, like the true princess she is, flawlessly passed the royal table etiquette test. Excellent!" and rewards an Etiquette Diploma, which is needed for the Fashion Police. |-|Royal Nobility= }} The Royal Nobility is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County. Tagline: "Another test for the princesses' manners.", "The most arrogant snobs of fairytales, but you should be able to talk with them" Completing the structure gives the message "Great! You managed to follow our conversation about the compositional talet of Mariachi! You were not at a loss when we took on the topic about the political beliefs of Duke Browdy! Moreover, you were not confused by an inappropriate joke about the Cloud Manatee, excellent!" and rewards an Etiquette Diploma, which is needed for the Fashion Police. |-|Queue of Princesses= }} The Queue of Princesses is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County sublocation Lonely Prince. Tagline: "All the princesses of the kingdom have come here to compete for the right to be the beloved of the prince.", "All these princesses don't know what we know, that the only princess that suits the prince is Cinderella." Completing stage 3 gives the message "Witnesses argue that the princess in question is blond!". Completing the Queue enables access to the Prince with a Slipper. |-|Court Dwarf= }} The Court Dwarf is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County sublocation Lonely Prince. Tagline: "Ensures that the princesses follow the order of the queue. Talk to him to get Cinderella a Queue Ticket.", "A cautious dwarf that won't allow anyone to break the order of the queue" Completing the structure gives the message "No crowds! No crowds! To take a place in the queue each princess is given a ticket. Your number is 1632. And now I ask you to excuse me, someone is trying to get through without waiting." and rewards a Queue Ticket, which is needed for the Queue of Princesses. |-|Court Cooks= }} The Court Cooks is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County sublocation Lonely Prince. Tagline: "Remember some details about Cinderella and are ready to confirm this in an undeniable note.", "At the last ball they caught sight of Cinderella with the prince and can confirm this." Completing the structure rewards the Witnesses' Note, which is needed for the Queue of Princesses. |-|Kind Queen= }} The Kind Queen is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County sublocation Lonely Prince. Tagline: "Saw Cinderella during the ball and picked up her lost tiara.", "Remembers Cinderella a bit vaguely and even saved her tiara." Completing the structure gives the message "Darling, I recognized you! The princess my son is looking for! I even noticed that at the last reception you dropped your tiara. Here you are!" and rewards the Cinderella's Tiara, which is needed for the Queue of Princesses. |-|Prince with a Slipper= }} The Prince with a Slipper is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County sublocation Lonely Prince. Tagline: "A romantic, who put the whole kindom upside down for the sake of finding the mysterious stranger.", "Doesn't lose faith to find Cinderella" Completing the Prince gives the message "Incredible! You are even more beautiful than my memories of you! I did not lose hope and believed that I would meet you! Cinderella, be my wife!" and enables access to the Pumpkin Carriage and the Seamstress. |-|Pumpkin Carriage= |source= |effects= |translation= }} The Pumpkin Carriage is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County sublocation Lonely Prince. Tagline: "The famous decoration from a beloved fairytale. Gives out 10 rewards in total, once in 8 hours." After completion the Pumpkin Carriage can be taken home and placed on a home location, where it gives rewards 10 times, every 8 hours. Afterwards it turns into a storable inert decoration. |-|Seamstress= }} The Seamstress is a structure in the temporary travel location Makeover County sublocation Lonely Prince. Notes Category:Locations